


复合炮

by anttna_T



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Not Beta Read, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anttna_T/pseuds/anttna_T
Summary: 复合，打炮，剧情紧跟过场，没别的好说了。
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	复合炮

**Author's Note:**

> 可能需要的警告：是肉，有复合，但并不是完全he；  
> 作者凌晨五点写完，已经不知道结尾是什么jb了，总之是一篇激情写文

第一个袭击国王寝宫的入侵者并非恩佐斯副官，而是某位自诩顾问的非人生物。

安度因怒不可遏地瞪着房间中央那道高挑的身影。他有无数种愤怒的原因，有无数条赶走对方的理由，但就在他对上那火焰般赤红的双眼时，一个名字率先逸出了他的喉咙。“拉希奥，”自己声音中的颤抖令他更为生气，安度因攥紧双拳，一字一句地说道，“这里并非你能擅自进入的地方， **顾问阁下** 。”

面对国王不加掩饰的敌意，拉希奥不为所动。他自在得好似这是他的寝宫，他笑容迷人，嗓音如丝绸般动听。“‘顾问’、‘阁下’，都是些冰冷的称谓。请继续叫我的名字，老朋友。”

“不。”安度因沉声打断他，“对于你，现在是安度因国王。”

安度因紧紧注视着拉希奥，某一刹那，一丝裂纹打破了黑龙脸上完美无缺的表情。他的笑容停在唇边，炯炯燃烧的耀红眼珠似乎静止不动了。安度因毫不犹豫地借此机会迈步逼到拉希奥身前。

如今安度因不得不仰头才能看进黑龙眼中，而他毫不在乎。拉希奥已不再是那位与他冒险、与他玩乐，与他共同欢笑和烦恼的黑龙王子了。每一个悔恨内疚的夜晚，安度因都会这么提醒自己。只是他不曾想过，重逢来得如此之快，痛楚又是如此难以承受。年轻的国王抬起双手，拉希奥似乎瑟缩了一下，但这次迎接他的并非拳头——圣光知道他有多想彻底抹去那优雅又喜悦的微笑——他攫住对方敞开的衣领，用行动证明语言。

他拽着拉希奥就往门口走去。黑龙呛了一下，对安度因粗鲁的力道始料未及。“老天，人类真是成长迅速的种族。”

“出自一头未成年龙崽之口。”安度因不假思索地回道。 **不要理会他！** 一个声音立刻冲他呐喊。 **他背叛了你，伤害了你，现在还要利用你！** ……朋友、盟友，皆不可信任，它们无处不在……安度因浑身肌肉紧绷，刺骨的寒意从脚底一路蔓延至头脑深处，驱使着他继续行动。他已经来到了门前，他会把这头不知好歹的黑龙丢出去，他会把他逐出暴风城， **让他再也不能阻碍……**

他的双腿无法迈动了。就像面对煞时那样，他被一股巨大的痛苦压在了地上，无处可逃，不受控制。他的禁锢是那么强大，那么……温暖。

“……因……！安度因！”

他不能行动，因为拉希奥正 在 抱着他。

“你怎么了？你难道已经……”

“袭击已经来临。”安度因听见自己冰冷地回道，为什么他的声音会如此疏远？“我没时间陪你闲聊——”

“你在发抖。”

拉希奥的双臂环绕着他的后背，即使隔着层层布料，黑龙的触摸仍能渗进他寒冷僵硬的肌肤。他的呼吸太过炙热，语气太过柔和，最糟糕的是他的目光，他怎么可以——在做出所有事情、惹下所有麻烦后，怎么可以还带着潘达利亚上的那位黑龙王子的神情凝视安度因？他仿佛根本未曾改变。可安度因已然不再是从前的自己。

可笑，当初正是他坚称“任何事物都不会一成不变”。

他松开双手，从拉希奥的怀中挣出。他应该用国王的方式处理这件事，但一阵无名的疲惫卷走了他的精力。“出去。”安度因命令，头也不回地走向阳台。他锁上被巧妙撬开的窗门，转过身，拉希奥仍停留在原地。

安度因叹了口气。愤怒离去得如同它到来时一般迅速。“在我呼叫守卫把你赶走之前，告诉我你此次觐见的目的。”

“‘觐见的目的’……？”拉希奥向他走来，步履缓慢，如同捕手担心惊扰猎物，“我只是希望见你一面，在我离开暴风城之前。你并非我的目的，而是原因。”

甜蜜的话语。唯美的、舒心的话语。曾经饱含期望的话语。逝去的话语。但若能再次聆听他的话语， **拥有他的声音，遵循它的……**

这一次，安度因主动从意识边缘挣回了现实。他猛地抽了一口气，四肢像被碾碎般疼痛无力。他想抓住什么支撑物却只摸到一片空气。安度因踉跄着侧倒在地，目眩头晕。世界仿佛在旋转，所有感知都离他忽远忽近；黑色的触须从视野边缘倾泻而出，一瞬间将他吞没、一瞬间又消失不见。这与圣钟造成的影响并不相同。他感觉力量被扭转，被操控，他感觉……不再像自己。

一个声音持续呼唤着他，成为了这片混乱景象间唯一真实的存在。安度因无法自制地贴近声音的来源，直到黑暗逐渐飘散，疯狂的噪音也跟随意识的浪潮退去。

但身下的地板仍然软绵得不似真物。安度因缓缓眨了眨眼，他——他正以一个极其不妥当的姿势躺在黑龙的胸膛上。他的双手不知何时攀上了对方坚实的肩膀，双腿蜷在胸前，而他与拉希奥满怀关切与担忧的面庞不过一次呼吸的距离。那非人的眼睛几乎能烧穿他的肌肤，他看到了，他看到了安度因看不到的真相，隔着一扇玻璃，直视着他脆弱的恐惧。

耻辱感令安度因垂下视线，一股凭空而来的暖流却在他体内缓缓流淌。

他们一动不动地保持着这个姿势，安度因仍在分辨心中的每一种声音属于谁，而许久之后，拉希奥才轻轻咳嗽一声，唤回年轻人类的注意。

“我记得，我们以前也像这样。你浑身发抖，但只要在我的怀里，很快就能恢复平静。”

安度因让拉希奥的声音回荡在过于寂静的寝宫里，直到脑海深处不再听见另一种低语，才慢慢张开口，说道：“那不一样。”

拉希奥没有回答，于是安度因轻哼着，继续说：“首先，是 **你** 在 **我的** 怀里。因为我的床只能装下一个人类和他的龙形抱枕。其次，那不叫恢复平静。戏剧家，那叫睡着了。”

拉希奥深深吸了一口气，然后放声大笑。

他的笑声从他结实的胸膛震进了安度因心口，令他也想开怀大笑。一个笑容爬上了他的嘴角，却沉重得抬不起来。

“至少，我现在长得足够高，而你也有一张足够大的床了。”拉希奥笑道。

安度因有一瞬间的失神。不仅是拉希奥措不及防的亲密暗示，还因为……这的确就像回到了最初那段时光。他的身心饱经苦难，拉希奥虽很难与他在各种方面达成共识，但他们享受这种不同。他们分享各自的看法，分享各自的生活，分享……各自青涩的感情。

那一天，当他询问他们是否称得上朋友时，拉希奥点了点头，然后吻了他。这种朋友，可以吗？他询问。安度因信以为真、满心雀跃。

安度因缓慢地抬起头，拉希奥的注视自始至终等待着他的回应。

他一直在等他，直到诺言变成谎言。

一时有太多思绪流经脑海，又通通汇入心田。终于，安度因找回了被窃窃私语掠去的勇气，他清了清嗓子，低声问道：“拉希奥，你认为我们还是朋友吗？”

这不是拉希奥预期的回应。他切切实实愣了一下，眼中闪着光。

“是的。”他有些不知所措，仿佛不理解安度因为什么会提出一个相同的、已经得到过答复的问题。

但他还记得正确回答是什么。

拉希奥低下头，吻住安度因冰凉的嘴唇。他用唇面描摹金发青年淡红的唇瓣，将人类的触感与味道刻入内心深处。直到一声轻笑打断了这一令他心跳加速的时刻。

拉希奥撤开一段距离，不解地冲安度因扬了扬眉毛。

“你的胡子……蹭得我好痒。”他继续笑着，令积压已久的重负伴随笑声离开心底。

拉希奥作出沉思装，低吟着：“一个亟待修整的改变。啊，善良的安度因陛下，我在想……你是否愿意帮我检查剩下的部位？”

安度因已经到了足以理解各路笑话的年纪，但这避免不了热意染红他藏不住颜色的脸颊。

“我猜这是同意？”拉希奥凑到他面前，啄吻了一下人类国王挺翘的鼻尖。安度因抿去笑意，偏开头，但被一根手指抵住下颚，掰回了拉希奥脸前。

拉希奥此刻看起来有些奇怪。他张了张嘴，似乎正在组织语言。而当黑龙终于开口时，却是安度因未曾料到的认真与深沉。

“安度因……能再见到你真的很高兴。”拉希奥说道，对上他的视线，眼中流淌着意义不明的炽热情绪，“我——我希望你知道，我一直想念着你。这些年，在我寻找真相、面对危险时，不论道路有多么艰险困难，我总会提醒自己我为什么而前进。我有我的责任和使命，有我需要付出的代价，也有为之奋斗的原因。正如我之前所说，你不是我的目的、不是我的理由，你是原因，一个支撑我继续守护艾泽拉斯的原因。”

安度因一瞬不瞬地盯着拉希奥，消化着这番言论。

然后侧过脑袋，找准一个不会被胡须扎到的角度重新吻了下去。

他们的嘴巴不再用于说话。他们像青少年似的交换着试探的亲吻，追逐对方的嘴唇，小心探出舌尖，在尝到第一口甘甜后便沉沦进那隐秘的酥麻之中。安度因闭上双眼，贴近拉希奥火热的身躯。他能感觉到藏匿于阴影中的触须又在漫出边际，但他选择忽视一切。他的质疑、愤懑、悲伤，所有可能被利用的情绪都暂时遗忘在了交磨的唇舌间。

＊

拉希奥将安度因放到床上，眨眼的功夫就除去了全身衣物。

安度因瞪大双眼，在望见黑龙洋洋自得的笑容时才意识到这是拉希奥故意呈现的演出。“怎么样，喜欢你看到的景色吗？”

“通常我们不会用‘景色’形容他人的裸体。”安度因干干地回答，却移不开视线。他从未见过如此柔顺富裕的棕色肌肤，如此精美健壮的肌肉。

“很好，因为我不是人类，而我绝对会这么形容你。”拉希奥朝他挤了挤眼睛，他坐在安度因腿间，双手毫不羞耻地肆意揉捏人类的身躯，“我可是非常好奇你这身衣袍下藏了什么宝贝。唔……结实，有力……”

“你在说我的拳头？”安度因忍不住接道。他都快忘记了拉希奥有时多么喜爱戏弄自己。

拉希奥低哼一声：“我在说你的大腿。但我不介意它们往我脸上招呼。”安度因在他的触摸下不自主地扭动起腰肢，黑龙咧嘴一笑，“好主意，为什么不呢？”

说着他便俯下身，带着利爪的十指轻易解开了国王的腰带与长裤，然后一扬手将他下半身扒了个光。安度因尚未看清自己的裤子飞往了何处，就被捉住双膝架上黑龙宽阔的肩膀。

一颗毛茸茸的黑脑袋从他大腿间挤了出来，拉希奥分开深色的嘴唇，贴上金发人类白皙的腿根。

“拉希——啊！”他没有咬出血，但足以留下一圈牙印。黑龙继续向内舔咬，如同品尝着他的滋味。安度因知道这张嘴最后会放到什么地方，但在被舔上囊袋底部时，仍然惊喘着绷紧了身体。

他并非有意附和拉希奥的提议，只是被一条高于常人体温的细长舌头来回搔刮会阴，实在超出了安度因的基本性体验。即便这个指数基本为零。他下意识夹紧了双腿，拉希奥茂盛的黑发滑过他的皮肤，异样的触感却带来一种奇妙的快感。龙的唇舌开始向上移动。他挨个吸吮两粒柔软的圆球，发出响亮的啧啧声，在安度因挺起腰部时又舔上他充血肿胀的茎干，舌尖绕进冠部 底 端，对男根最敏感处不断吮弄。

安度因抓住拉希奥的黑发，脚踝交叠地搭上对方精壮的背部。他尽力咽下可能招致麻烦的呻吟，抿紧了唇，只有蜷缩的脚趾与抽动的腿根得以看出他已爽到极致。拉希奥极富技巧地不断刺激安度因性器上 各个 地方，直至感受到身下人剧烈的战栗，囊袋收缩， 他 忽然一口含住了他蓄势待发的阴茎。

安度因闷哼着，在黑龙的嘴中射了。他的口腔是那么湿热，一直吸到安度因再也承受不住为止。他陷在黑发间的手指现在企图把对方推开，拉希奥不为所动。他继续嘬吸人类因为射精而 极其 敏感的龟头，舌尖戳刺小孔，一波一波的快感吞没了安度因的理智。他的小腹抽搐般挣动起来，拉希奥用力攥住他的腿根；安度因的脚趾狠狠抓过黑龙光滑的脊背，没能留下一丝刮痕。

“……拉希奥，求你，不要再——哈啊，不、我不能再……！啊啊！”安度因咬住自己的刘海，嘴中含糊不清地哀叫着。那头混蛋黑龙 猛地 重重吮了一下，安度因眼前顿时炸开一片白光 。 他不记得究竟发生了什么，只是浑身发颤——剧烈地、快乐地、绝望地打着颤。他的骨头不再疼痛，每一片细胞都因快感沸腾起来。

安度因感觉有什么东西从身体深处流了出来，失禁般源源不断。这种极度羞耻的体验令他忍不住开始啜泣，终于，拉希奥放开了他使用过度的性器。

安度因挣扎着撑开眼皮。拉希奥盯着他，眼神从未如此强烈，仅用一个注视便将他牢牢定在了原地。他的双手还握着安度因的大腿，此时正将它们推近他的上半身，露出藏在臀丘间的那口淡色小洞。他再次低下头，分开唇，让所有淫靡的液体从嘴中浇灌向他的后穴。

拉希奥放开一条大腿，然后捉住停在头顶的手掌，将安度因引向自己臀间。“你不想让我用爪子帮你扩张吧。”拉希奥说道，醇美的声音变得低哑，“知道怎么做吗，安度因？”

“……我试过几次。”他如实回答，但没有告 知 确切次数。他今天 已经 给这头黑龙太多乐子了。

拉希奥低低地笑 着 。“展示给我看。”

安度因咬住下唇，摸索 着 探向入口处。他的股间 湿漉漉的一片， 手指上也沾满了自己的体液。第一根 手指 进入 得 很快， 先前的 口交 已经 吸得 他 全身酥软，于是第二根也一起滑进 了 体内。安度因有些时候没有照顾自己的生理需求了， 不过 他还记得怎么放松，怎么揉开穴口的肌肉。 他竭力忽视双腿间那道灼热的视线，然而血液里泛起的兴奋却诉说着截然相反的事实。

等他缓缓推入第三根手指，并逐渐适应被撑开的感觉后，拉希奥摁住了安度因的手腕。他将他的手指从肠道内缓缓抽出，搁在穴口，接着他倾身向前，凑到安度因鼻尖。

“为我敞开，安度因。”拉希奥在他唇上轻语。

人类国王双眼湿润，双腿大开，一只手向黑龙掰开雪白的臀瓣，展示那敞着深红肉壁的小洞。

拉希奥狠狠吻上安度因，让他在舌面上品尝自己的滋味；与此同时，他终于操进了安度因体内。他饱涨的龟头挤过那圈紧缩的肌肉，湿热紧致的通道立刻缠上了他傲人的性器。黑龙的尖牙划破了人类国王的嘴唇，他大口吮去他的血珠、唾液，与一切细小的呜咽。

安度因的高潮后的身体本就非常敏感，拉希奥的阴茎又太热太粗，如同肉棍般缓慢却坚定地深入肠道末端。当黑龙的囊袋触碰到他的臀部时，二人不由自主同时送出一口气。拉希奥继续忍耐了一段时间，让安度因适应他的分量，直到获得对方一个微弱的颔首后，他才终于律动起来。

而第一下抽插就夺去了安度因的呼吸。他们从来没有做到这一步，他从不知道黑龙的阴茎在体内穿梭是这种感觉。热，紧贴肠壁的心跳，环绕整根阳具的鼓胀血管。拉希奥时而深浅不一地操弄，时而抵着他的结肠口不断顶撞，在安度因忍受不了时又深深舔吻他的口腔，与身下节奏一致的缓慢速度侵略他的深处。

安度因的阴茎没法再次勃起，但一直有清澈黏着的液体被顶出他潮湿殷红的小口。这种超越射精的快感甚至能被黑龙的操干漫无尽头地持续下去。安度因全身湿透了，好似从里到外都淌着流不完的水。他从未感到如此脆弱、如此无力，又如此满足。拉希奥跪在床上，双手握上床头护板，借着这份支点开始用力操干金发的国王。即使他已经逐渐丧失对身体的控制，安度因仍能鲜明地体会到被撞进结肠口的恐惧感觉。

安度因张开口，却什么声音都发不出来，唯独泪水不停地涌下眼眶，继而逐一被吮进黑龙的嘴里。

“没关系，没关系，哭吧，安度因。”

哦这头狡猾的黑龙。安度因抹干泪水，一口咬上他的肩头。火焰从黑龙的肌肤烧到了他的舌尖，龙尝起来总有一股岩石的味道，拉希奥从不知晓这一点。

在安度因即将昏厥之前，拉希奥终于放过了他。黑龙的精液比人类的火热数倍，猛地喷上了他薄弱的肉壁，一股又一股浓稠滚烫的浊汁冲刷着被使用太久的肠道，令安度因尖锐地倒吸一口气。拉希奥再次甜蜜地追吻上来，胡须比他餍足的笑容还要恼人，但安度因已经没有精力在乎这一切了。他瘫软在床铺间，沉沉地阖上了眼帘。

＊

之后，更晚一些的时候，安度因睁眼时发现自己躺在一张干净温暖的床上。他的床，但不是他的被子。

或者说那根本不是被子。

拉希奥从后方抱着他，身高差令他的下巴可以完美地歇在安度因头顶。他们都一丝未挂，唯独贴覆着对方的身体。安度因垂下双眼，拉希奥的右手和他的左手交握在了一起，源源不断地送来热气。

他成长得的确足够高大，也足够温暖安度因骨骼中的寒意。

但他现在却浑身颤抖。

那些声音又回来了。那些声音从未离去。

END


End file.
